Ups and Downs
by Articulated
Summary: KibaSasuke 10 songs, 10 drabbles.


Pair: Kiba x Sasuke

2 people – 1 pair, 10 songs – 10 drabbles, Endless emotions.

A/N: Haven't written in a while, and I was getting anxious with too much swimming through my mind. So I took a break from school, and let my creative mind run free. Not beta'd, not corrected - I didn't even read through them, so who knows what I even wrote! Enjoy and Review ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Everything'll Be Alright – Joshua Radin <strong>

The rain is pelting down, relentless in its constant pursuit of something, much like the agitated figure that stood at the shadowed window – looking out into a night that held nothing but broken promises, and empty words. He couldn't forget the feel of calloused hands, or the whispers that would seldom come from a tight lipped mouth. There weren't many smiles, but when he would smile it could light up the darkest of places within his troubled heart. Fists clenched in anger, in confusion, in a bitterness that ran so deeply now it threatened to overwhelm the teen that stood stock still and overrun with foreign emotions.

There were never spoken promises, not the true type. And maybe they weren't quite like normal couples should be – But they had something far beyond the boundaries that teenage puppy love can create – something far bigger and brighter and more consuming. And maybe someday, it would be alright, but for now it was nothing but a tumbling trouble mess of angst and regret and anger. But he remains optimistic, as is his nature, that everything'll be alright.

**Guys Like Me – Eric Church **

In another life maybe it would be perfect, maybe everything would have fallen into place and fit so right that they would just be. But it wasn't, and neither of them is perfect by any stretch of the word. One was wild and free and often times thought much after he'd already reacted – The other was calculating and cold, and held far too much pain and anger and hatred within a heart that had never even had a chance. Neither feared anything, neither backed down from anything, and neither would allow the other to pull them under.

They've had far different lives; one grew up his entire life knowing love, and support, and a warmth so strong he'd often felt suffocated as a kid. While the other grew up with the knowledge that the only living relative he still had, had caused the destruction of his entire world – The blood, and the pain, and the screaming that kept him up nearly every night.

And maybe they weren't perfect, but they fit perfectly – even within an imperfect world. Complimenting and strengthening and becoming so much more together, than either thought possible apart. Because obviously – there's something bigger than egos, and hatred, and anger, and freedom – and the only word for everything their world revolves around is; love.

**By Your Side – Tenth Avenue **

Sasuke stood at the window, his usually smooth and blank features troubled by something that he couldn't shake. A sense of something, out there pulling at him to just move. To move and run and disappear into the darkness of the night. It had been years since he felt this restless, he'd made his peace with his brother, with himself, with his own memories and fears so long ago it felt like nothing but more distant and hazy memories.

Sasuke didn't jump when solid, warm arms wrapped around him but he did allow himself to lean into the comfort for a moment, to bask into the strength they represented. He could feel the other's heart beating solidly against his back, closing his eyes to the memories and allowing himself to just feel.

"Never forget where you are," was whispered into his ear moments before warmth erupted across his cheek, as deceivingly soft lips were pressed against his cheek. The hands against his stomach tightened, "I'll be here, where ever you end up, whenever you need me, however far you run – I will find you."

"There's nowhere else I need to be," Sasuke returned, spinning in the warm arms and smiling up into warm brown eyes.

**Sill Don't Stop Me – Jessica Simpson **

Kiba stood within the empty field at the furthest edge of the village, staring off into the trees and letting his mind wandering for the first time in months. He'd been pushing himself, closer and closer towards exhaustion, trying to outrun something that couldn't be outrun. And it didn't stop the pain in his heart, the ache in his soul, or the emptiness of the apartment they'd once shared.

Maybe it was foolish, shinobi are taught that falling in love is one of the worst things you can do – because your time is never guaranteed. And he probably hadn't picked the most suitable partner as far as everyone else was concerned – they all thought he was crazy, but there was just something about Sasuke that had always pulled at something deep within Kiba. A sense of longing, a want to comfort and soothe all the hurt and pain and sadness that filled those endlessly dark eyes.

He knew it was trouble from the beginning, it was work and tears and anger and words that should never have been spoken – But it was raw, and it was true and real and genuine. They were so much closer to finding forever, than many others. And yet, everything had still fallen apart. And even though he was alone, he could feel Sasuke in the wind, hear his whispers in the darkness of the night, and no matter how much he wanted him back, he knew that it would never be the same. And even though the pain was overwhelming, he couldn't stop his heart from loving.

**Last Friday Night – Katy Perry **

He woke with a painful throbbing in his head, suffocating in heat that was wrapped so tightly around him he had to hold himself back from lashing out. He didn't know why he continued to let Naruto drag him to these stupid parties, or why he'd let his guard down enough to let him and Shika get him completely drunk. He groaned as flashes of memories surfaced, and the urge to pee came rushing forward so fast he flinched violently.

He squirmed out from under the heavy blanket and pulled himself away from whatever was latched around him, only to get a few inches and realizing it was arms and warmth and bare skin. Sasuke froze instantly, almost not wanting to turn around but still having to know exactly what kind of situation he'd managed to get himself into.

Sasuke debated with himself for a few more minutes, arguing within his mind and weighing his options, before his arms and back started to complain at his comfortable half sitting position. Sucking it up, he turned slowly trying not to jostle the other person in hopes that they'd still be completely clueless to the world and passed out. Sasuke flinched backwards violently, nearly crashing his head into a coffee table as his eyes locked onto very open, and very calculating warm brown eyes.

"Kiba," Sasuke squeaked blood rushing to his face, as Kiba's arms clenched for a moment around him, before loosening and falling away. He was really going to kill Naruto and Shika, now.

**I Can't Love You Anymore – Gary Nichols **

Sasuke woke with a start, heart pounding and covered in sweat. Without thinking he reached beside him, and couldn't help the half broken sob that left as his hand was met with nothing but the cold and empty bed beside him. The dream had felt so real, as if Kiba was here and alive and everything was back to how it had once been in a far distant past. He shook his head trying to scare away the memories, trying to pull further the anger and the bitterness, because it was so much easier than the pain and the sadness.

How was he supposed to move on, he'd never be able to keep his last promise, and that only ate at him even more? Kiba was also so strong, and the sickness had seemed like nothing at first – But it had taken everything about from; slowly but surely he'd just faded away right before Sasuke's eyes and now he was nothing but pictures, and memories, and dreams. He didn't think any of the feelings had faded, and they never would – And he couldn't bring himself to be sorry for breaking his promise to move on, because life without Kiba just felt like nothing but motions and movement – No feeling, no warmth, no happiness.

And he couldn't love him anymore, not truly because he was no more. But he couldn't love him any less, either.

**Wish You Away – There For Tomorrow **

Kiba sat in the middle of the training field, staring up at the sky with a silent Shikamaru beside him. He couldn't help but wonder – Where he'd gone, would he come back, what would happen if they met on a battle field.

"Don't think so hard," Shikamaru voiced, and Kiba couldn't help but glare at his best friend, because thinking way all he could do about the situation anymore. Think and feel and try to understand – Why, why, why! Shikamaru ignored the obvious glare, and continued to stare contentedly up at the stars. "Life is troublesome, but it works out how it's suppose to in the end."

"That's easy for you to say!" Kiba yelled, emotions welling up, the burn in his throat coming back along with the almost constant sting at the back of his eye lids. Kiba rolled away, jumping easily to his feet and staring off into the distance.

"Is it?" Shikamaru wondered out loud, unsure of the correct answer himself. Kiba was reminded of a time when Shikamaru had been down and out and angry as well – Losing Asuma had been a turning point in Shika's life, and he'd continued to carry that sadness within his heart, even though he hid it far too well for anyone else to realize – Kiba just knew it was still there. "I know it hurts, and you wish you'd been strong, better, just more – But there's no point in dwelling on a past you cannot change."

Kiba's anger deflated further, as he fell back to the ground and allowed the tears to fall for the first time in almost 6 months, "He's not coming back," Kiba whispered, and he knew it was the truth.

**The Only Promise That Remains – Reba McEntire & Justin Timberlake **

Kiba stood a solid warmth, as Sasuke buried his face further into his neck and allowed the tears to flow freely. He'd allow himself to be this weak and vulnerable and open around no one but Kiba, because he trusted him with more than just his life, he trusted him with his heart, and his soul, and his darkness, and his past – Parts of him he'd hidden away from everyone and everything, safely deep beneath the anger, and hatred, and pain.

Kiba wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pulling him further into him, and just allowed him the silence of the night to wash away everything, to cleanse Sasuke in a way that words couldn't but his presence could. Kiba tilted his head back, closing his eyes to the moonlight and stars, and for the first time in his life said a silent prayer that everything would be okay – Because while Sasuke would be momentarily lost, and heartbroken, and cold again if he ever lost Kiba. Without Naruto, Sasuke would fall apart, would fade away into nothing – He wouldn't have a reason to keep moving forward.

"I can't promise you it'll be okay," Kiba whispered, running a soothing hand through Sasuke's usually controlled hair. "But I can promise you, that I'll never stop loving you." Sasuke whimpered, and tried to burrow himself further into Kiba's arms and remained silent, because there was nothing more that could be said – And words would only complicate everything further.

**Even Now – Caitlin & Will **

Maybe it hadn't been the right way to attempt to deal with the already out of control situation, made he shouldn't have allowed himself to be angered by words that were nothing but words. _"I never wanted to be here, anyway." _And the pain of old haunting memories had come hurtling forward, of a time when things weren't okay. And so, he'd watched in silence as the only person he'd ever loved walked out, and didn't bother turning around.

The news had spread like wildfire throughout the entire village, and everywhere they went eyes would follow them, wondering what was true and what was false. And they all got there answer a few weeks later, when one was seen out with someone else. And it was a back and forth battle, who could make the other fall further, hurt more, cry harder. It was being turned into a game, and they both spent their nights alone and hurting.

Neither of them would win, this never ending battle. And no matter how much they wanted to go back, both were too proud to utter a word about their own pain, or apologize for the words they'd spoken in anger. And so it faded into nothing but memories, as they continued forward without each other.

**Secret Life – The Strange Familiar **

Sasuke remembered every moment easily, every encounter, every laugh, every smile. There wasn't a moment he couldn't recall or remember; and he couldn't imagine his life no without Kiba beside him. He could remember the first time that Kiba had looked at him with more than just friendship within those warm brown eyes, his head tilted as if he was trying so hard to figure something out. And Sasuke had known, from that moment that he didn't want to be anywhere else but with Kiba.

And while it took Kiba quite a bit longer to realize he was in love with Sasuke, he'd figured it out eventually. Sasuke could remember the stars above them, as Kiba has stuttered out his heartfelt confession, stumbling over words and mixing everything up. His face was covered in a blush so bright his tattoos had nearly disappeared.

Sasuke knew that life wouldn't always remain the same, things would change and the world around them would continue to revolve. Friends would die, but they'd remain within their hearts. And he knew, that with two shinobi falling in love _all the odds were stacked against them_ but it didn't matter, because they didn't follow rules. And tomorrow wouldn't always be a guarantee; but he could keep on fighting, keep on pushing forward, keep on living as long as Kiba would continue to keep on loving him, and being there. Nothing else mattered, but them.


End file.
